Total Drama Your Way
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: There are six people left in the game. What will happen to the group now that they know that Silver is evil. Someone comes back. Who will win? people left Brooke, Micheal, Shaggy, Harper, Silver, mystery person
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Welcome I'm Cal Poston, who is going to be host of Total Drama Haunted House, and this season I want you to post your own person for my show. This is what you have to do.

Fill out the application form below and I will chose in the next week.

NAME OF PERSON-

GENDER-

CLOTHES-(day, sleep, swim)

PERSONALITY-

SECRET-(if any)

DISCRIPTION-

I'm going to add 2 of my own OC's and make them a couple at the end.

If any questions ask me and please read some other stories I have like Total Drama Haunted House.


	2. Chapter 2

Update

I have 7 out of 16. I need 8 girls and 8 guys. Here are the people so far

GIRLS

Harper Colly

Adrianna Tyson

Elena Patton

Allieysen Frerano

GUYS

Joshua Trainor

Aidan Gunther

Jefferson Kinne

This is a first come first serve. I need 5 more guys and 4 more girls. Also read my other story and you now what the campers will be against.


	3. Chapter 3

Still need more contestants

I only have 9 people and I need 16. These are all the people who have entered.

GUYS

Silver Finland

Jefferson Kinne

Joshua Trainor

Aidan Gunther

GIRLS

Elena Patton

Allieysen Frerano

Adrianna Tyson

Harper Colly

Brooke Laverne

Still need 4 guys and 3 girls. If no one enters then I can't start the show.

-Mr. Man in the Corner


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Chapter 1: Meet the people

"Welcome to the new season of Total Drama Haunted House." Said the host Cal. "14 kids join me at the house so first let me introduce…Elena Patton." As Cal said that a girl with a blue workout jacket and blue jeans with blond hair, blue eyes and skinny at a height of 5'4 comes out. "Hi I'm Elena and I'm going to win this thing." She said. "Next is Aidan Gunther." Cal said. A boy with a sleeveless camouflage shirt and brown baggy pants comes over he is about 5'2 with green eyes and short spiky brown hair. "I'm Aidan." He said then walked off to a corner.

"Ok" said Cal "Next is Landon Chalmers." A female with a purple tank top underneath an unbutton black jacket, and loose denim jeans. A girl standing at 5'7 came over; she is tan with green eyes, long black hair and lip piercing. "Hey I'm Landon" See explained. "Next is Kevin Johnson." A boy who stood at 6'0 with buff hard abs and big dimples. He has an ear piercing with a dragon on the back. He is wearing a red shirt with big black letters saying live life with a black low denim jeans and red Jordan and has black glasses. "Hey I'm Kevin" He said as he walked to the others.

"Next is Brooke Laverne." A girls with a navy blue tight shirt underneath a grey fitted hoodie with denim blue flare jeans and white sneakers. She stood at 5'6 with brunette hair in a ponytail. "I'm Brooke" she said. "Next is Tripp Pryor." A black man comes over. He is wearing a long green shirt with baggy red pants. He is standing at 6'1 with brown eyes and light brown shaggy hair. "Please, call me Shaggy." He said.

"Next is Jefferson Kinne" A boy with black skinny jeans and rainbow ti-di shirt and no shoes comes over. He is about 5'9 with girly hips he is lean with blond hair to his shoulders and his hair is in a pony tail. "Hey boys" Jeff said in a girly voice. "Next is Adrianna Tyson" A girl with long wavy auburn hair and green eyes comes over. She has a black shirt and black jeans with trainers on. "I'm Adrianna" she said.

"The next is Kinta Davi" A girl with a leopard print tee and tight black jeans with black converse comes over. She is a short curvy girl with caramel colored skin and long black hair with a Chinese bang and it looks like she is part black and part Chinese. "I'm Kinta" She said "Next is Michael Trevors" A boy with a blue Abrocombie shirt with blue jeans, green and black sneakers with a guitar and a promise ring. He looks really strong. "I'm Michael"

"Next is Silver Finland" A boy with a black t-shirt with black and red long shorts comes up. He is white with a hairstyle of a small buzz cut with a small Mohawk down the middle and the hair style is brown. He is standing at 6'4. "I'm Silver" He said. "Next is Harper Colly" A female with a white t-shirt, knee length jean shorts, blue baseball cap, hair pulled into a bun and army green tennis shoes. She is about 5'11 with pale skin and light brown eyes with dark blue light green eyes. "I'm Harper and I'm going to win this!" She yelled.

"The final 2 are Josh Trainor and Allieysen Frerano" A boy and girl comes over. The boy is wearing a red t-shirt covered by a black denim jacket, black jeans, black sandals, a red head band with a black diamond pattern, a neakless with a locket around his neck. He has long black hair to his shoulders and violet eyes. The girl has brown-red hair in ringlets down halfway down her back she is standing at 5'4. She is wearing a black cropped jacket, red loose fitting flow with a black belt, black ankle boots, three layered gold neakless, gold hoops, and gold bangles on each side

"Welcome all campers I'm Cal and I will be your host this season" Cal began. Shaggy raised his hand. "Yes Tripp- I mean Shaggy" "Where is the kitchen?" He asked. "That will be our first challenge, Shaggy, and it is to climb the cliff behind you and run to the kitchen."

That is all I going to do for this chapter. If your person is out early, don't worry I will make more seasons and put people in every place. There will be 2 teams and I want you to chose what team your Oc will be on. These are the team names…

Team Green Ghost

Team Black Night


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: Let's climb

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, we meet all the contestants. Josh, Allieyen, Jeff, Shaggy, Elena, Adrianna, Harper, Silver, Aidan, Kinta, Kevin, Landon, Brooke, and Micheal. They will soon start there first challenge.

"Before we start the challenge I will put all of you in two teams." Cal said. "Will Landon, Silver, Aidan, Shaggy, Brooke, Kinta, and Jeff come to one side. You all will be known as Team Black Knight." "So that means Micheal, Harper, Josh, Kevin, Adrianna, Allieysen, and Elena are on the other team which will be called… Team Green Ghost." Cal said. "Why can't I be on the same team as Landon, she is my best friend" Kevin explained. "It makes more drama" Cal said. "Your first challenge will be to climb this cliff behind you and race to the kitchen. Last person there will take there team to the Trapdoor of Fate. Now. Go!" Cal yelled.

Everyone was running to the cliff Kevin got there first and started to climb. Soon everyone got there and started to climb. Elena and Jeff were on a piece of rock when it fell off. They almost fell when someone grabbed them both. "Got ya!" Aidan said as he lifts Elena and Jeff up.

Confessional

Elena- wow I'm glad he caught me. But did you look into his eyes. He is gorgeous!

Jeff- That guy Aidan is so hot!

Aidan-OK I'm a shy guy, the girls never want me, but I think Elena might be different

End Confessional

About half way up the cliff a bell rings. "What is that" Allieysen said "That is the bell which means you will have to sing" Said Cal from a helicopter. "What?" Shaggy said. "It was on the contract" Harper explained. "Do we get any music?" Kinta said. "I got that covered" Silver answered as he pulled up his guitar.

(Song is a different version of come fly with us)

_Girls-Up, up, up, up_

_Guys-sing, sing, sing, sing_

_Girls-were are climbing_

_Guys-and singing_

_Everyone- we are climbing and singing_

_Landon-come climbs with us_

_Landon and Kevin-Come climb with us_

_Elena-Come climbs with us_

_Jeff-come climbs with us_

_Aidan (as he helps Elena and Jeff up)-It is a pleasure and an honor and a must_

_Elena and Jeff just stare at Aidan because of his voice_

_Josh and Silver-Come climb with us, come climb with us_

_Micheal-Come climb with us, (as he looks down) come die with us_

_Shaggy- I'm afraid of heights (he climbs faster)_

_Brooke and Kinta- Come fly with us, Come sing with us_

_Allieysen-I'm not singing_

_Cal-Dose anyone wants to see a copy of this season's contract_

_Harper-(as she takes it from Cal) each contestant must sing in each show_

_Adrianna-Come on Allieysen lets go!_

_Harper-Please do it, don't go_

_Allieysen-I don't want to leave, this sucks!_

_(End song)_

Kevin got to the top of the mountain first. "Were the kitchen" he asked to himself. He started to look around when everyone got to the top.

Silver was walking when he walks by Kinta. They both stopped not looking at each other. "What are you doing here?" Silver asked. "Same as you, to win the million." Kinta said. "Listen I'm sorry about Kile but I don't know if you're the father or if it is Kile." Kinta said.

Confessional

Silver-Kinta and I were dating when she cheated on me with an idiot named Kile. We had promise rings. I kept mine. She never wore hers. She soon had a daughter. We don't know if the girl's father is me or Kile.

End Confessional

Shaggy was walking when he bumped into Aidan. "Hey I'm Shaggy, what is your name?" Shaggy said. "Aidan" Aidan responded. "Shy person aren't you" Shaggy said "I guess" Aidan responded. "If you need a friend I'm right here" Shaggy said. "Thanks I will keep that in mind." Aidan said. "Do you smell that?" Shaggy asked. "Smell what?" "I smell food, follow me." Shaggy said as he ran down the hall.

Soon Shaggy and Aidan ran into the kitchen. After they came Micheal, Harper, and Allieysen ran into the kitchen.

About an hour later Landon, Silver, Kinta, and Kevin ran in the kitchen. Josh and Elena followed. Jeff later came. "Only two people left" Cal said as he walked in with Matt.

Silver walked over to Shaggy and Aidan. "Let's make an alliance so we can make it farther." Aidan and Shaggy agreed. Kinta walked over to Jeff. "Let's get the girls and make an alliance to vote off the guys, but you." She said. Jeff agreed

Soon one person ran into the kitchen. Adrianna.

I'm sorry Team Black Knight but one of you will be eliminated tonight.

At The Trapdoor Of Fate

"When I call your name step back. The last two will be on the two trapdoors. One will fall and the other will be safe." Cal said

Confessional

Silver-I'm always going to vote for Kinta

Jeff-The girls and I teamed up to vote for someone

Kinta- I don't care what anyone says, I will always vote for Silver.

End Confessional

"Will Aidan and Jeff step back." Cal said as the two guys stepped back "Will Landon and Brooke step back." Cal added. "Each one of you got at least one vote." "So can Silver step back and Kinta and Shaggy step on the two trapdoors."

Cal pressed a button and someone fell.

That is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who will win? Will Aidan get Elena or Jeff? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House!

P.S. If there is anything you want to see on this season just tell me. Also I'm sorry if your person will be out, I will tell you the oc's owners name and there will be more seasons for the contestants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: secrets can kill

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, the teens were put onto teams and we learn about Silver and Kinta's secret. Silver made an alliance with Aidan and Shaggy. The girls and Jeff made an alliance on Team Black Knight. The challenge was to find the kitchen. Even though Shaggy and Aidan found the kitchen, Brooke came in last. On the two trapdoors are Shaggy and Kinta.

"Only one will fall and the other will stay in the game." Cal said (at the end of the chapter I will show the votes). As Cal said that he pressed a button and someone fell. That person was non-other then…

Kinta

The creator of Kinta Davi is flora54.

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Landon, Silver, Aidan, Shaggy, Brooke, and Jeff

Green Ghost-Micheal, Harper, Josh, Kevin, Adrianna, Allieysen, and Elena

Confessions

Shaggy-I'm glad that I'm staying and all but, like I wanted to know allitle bit more about Kinta

Jeff-Aidan will be mine one way or another

End Confessions

Everyone was in the living room when Cal came in. "Follow me everyone." He said. Soon they came into a room with 4 bleachers. 2 on each side. "Will Team Black Knight go to those bleachers." Cal said as he pointed to a pair of bleachers. "And Team Green Ghost go to the other bleachers." Cal pointed to the other pair of bleachers. "But first someone from each team will change teams." Cal said. "In this bag is everyone's name from each team. I will choose one for each team. So can…" As he reached down in the hat. "Micheal go to Team Black Knight and…Jeff go to Team Green Ghost." The two guys changed teams. "Today is a 2 part challenge. The winner of this challenge will get an advantage to the next challenge." Cal said. "So I will tell someone's secret and they have to come clean with it and finish the rest of the secret."

"Who had his entire friends died in a _ at his _" Cal asked. Aidan soon stood up and said "Fire and adoption center." "Correct Aidan can you stand over to your team sign on the floor behind me." Cal asked. As Aidan was walking Shaggy stopped him. "I had no clue dude, like I'm sorry about your friends." "Thanks" Aidan responded. "Next, this person is one and another person's mom are _" No one knew what Cal was talking about. Soon Harper and Adrianna stood up and said "model" "Correct can both of you 'all stand over to you'll team sign behind me"

"Next, this person got suspended_ times" right after Cal said that Allieysen jumped up. "10" "incorrect" Cal said "Fine 12" Allieysen said. "That is the end of this challenge and Team Green Ghost lost." Cal said

"For the next part each team will choose two people to race through this maze I have." Cal said

With Team Black Knight

"Landon and I can go" Brooke yelled. "Silver and I can go" Micheal yelled back. "Guys." Shaggy said, no one was answering. "Like guys" Shaggy said a little bit louder. Still no one. "GUYS!" Shaggy yelled. Everyone was paying attention now. "Like Aidan and I will go and that is final" Shaggy said.

With Team Green Ghost

Everyone one was arguing but they finally agreed with Jeff and Josh.

Soon Jeff, Josh, Shaggy, and Aidan went to the maze. They went down different pass ways. Shaggy caught up with Aidan. "Like how many friends were in the fire?" He asked "I only had 5 friends and they all died." Aidan responded. "Like I'm sorry but, we can be best buds if you want." Shaggy said. "Sure, why not." Aidan said. There was a ring that sounded through the whole area.

(Song is brothers forever)

_Shaggy-When you take a look behind you, what do you see?_

_Shaggy-You been hanging on to something, silly looks like nothing to me_

_Shaggy-So tell me have you found,_

_Aidan-My life is going round and a round_

_Shaggy and Aidan-Bringing your way to the top can bring you down_

_Josh-When it all falls apart you got to keep it together_

_Jeff-Where ever you go I will be there by your side_

_Shaggy-I want you to know that we are brothers forever_

_Aidan-Provided on top we will hang on for the ride_

_Aidan and Shaggy run down many paths_

_Shaggy-castle's they stand but, they don't last forever_

_Aidan-Save the best you can let the rest of it slide. _

_Aidan-Hang on to you friends and you will get to whatever_

_Shaggy and Aidan-Soon you will be coming out the other side_

_Josh and Jeff found some stairs leading to the next floor_

_Jeff-Everybody is running, thinking they can hide and see_

_Josh-Open up your eyes and realize, the scene is as crazy as to me_

_Jeff-So how can you have any fun?_

_Josh-When trouble has got you out on the run_

_Jeff and Josh-And this world feels like I'm lost in ways to turn_

_Jeff, Josh, Shaggy, and Aidan-When it all falls apart you got to keep it together_

_Shaggy and Aidan-running ahead will leave the troubles behind_

_As they said that they ran past Josh and Jeff_

_Jeff and Josh-Never apart because were stronger then ever_

_Shaggy and Josh-And if you get fallen we both hold the line_

_Everyone was running tiring to get to the finish line which they could see_

_All-When it all falls apart you got to keep it together_

_Aidan-We got to fight for the things we believe_

_Shaggy-Don't you know that we are brothers forever_

_Josh-When it comes to the end_

_Josh and Jeff-We will both break free_

_As they said that Josh tripped and Shaggy and Aidan crossed the finish line_

"Team Black Knight wins!" Yelled Cal "Team Green Ghost I will see you at the Trapdoor of Fate."

Later that day

Elena was walking down a hallway when she saw Aidan wide eyed on the floor with Jeff kissing him!

Confessions

Elena-I can't believe that gay guy is kissing MY man.

Aidan-(throwing up and brushing his teeth) that was horrible. He walked past me, pushed me to the ground and then kissed me!

Jeff- I told you I would get the first kiss.

End Confessional

As Aidan looked up he saw Elena. He pushed Jeff off. "Elena!" He yelled as he chased her down the hall.

At the Green Ghost girls cabin

Elena runs in there crying. "Elena what is it?" Harper asked being the only one who noticed. "Jeff is gay and he just tried to kiss Aidan" Elena responded trying to hold back her tears. "Well, girl!" Harper yelled as the girls came over. "Here is the plan." Harper soon whispered the plan to the others

Confessional

Harper-We are all voting for Jeff

Kevin- Us guys are voting for Allieysen because of her lying

End Confessional

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"Since this team lost both challenges the liars get an extra vote." Cal said. "When I call your name step back. Elena, Harper, Josh, Kevin, and Adrianna" Jeff and Allieysen stepped on the two trapdoors. Everyone knew Allieysen was going to fall because of that extra vote on her.

Cal soon pressed a button and someone fell.

That is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who is going to win? Will Aidan and Elena get together? What is the next challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House.

P.S. if there is anything that you want to see just tell me.

Votes for Kinta

Kinta-Silver, Shaggy, Aidan

Silver-Kinta

Shaggy-Jeff, Brooke


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: Who can you scare?

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, we learned about some campers secrets. Then four of them went down in a maze. (Shaggy and Aidan, Josh and Jeff) At the end Josh and Allieysen made there team lose. Jeff kissed Aidan with Elena watching. On the trapdoors are Allieysen and Jeff.

Everyone knew that the extra vote will make Allieysen fall but, when Cal pressed a button Jeff fell and grabbed the edge before falling. Everyone was shocked by his actions. "Before I fall I want Aidan to be here." Jeff said as Aidan came over. "I'm sorry about what happen earlier today. To show how bad I felt I voted for myself." Aidan was shocked by what he was hearing. "Also could I have a goodbye kiss before I leave?" Jeff said smiling. Aidan kicked him in the head as he fell.

Jefferson Kinne was created by a guest named Zawnella

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Landon, Silver, Aidan, Shaggy, Brooke, and Micheal

Green Ghost-Harper, Josh, Kevin, Adrianna, Allieysen, and Elena

Everyone from each team was in the living room when Cal walked in with two bags. "One person from each team will switch." He explained as he reached into the bag. "So from Team Green Ghost…Harper! And from Team Black Knight…Landon!" Both girls switched teams and Landon walked over to Kevin and gave him a high five.

Confessionals

Landon-I'm glad that yesterday Cal didn't reveal my secret. I have a huge crush on my best friend Kevin.

End Confessional

"Also we have a video from home for…..Harper." Cal said as he put the video in the TV.

The camera focuses on a tall, heavy-built brunette man and a tiny, gorgeous blonde woman surrounded by a group of children with brown, blonde, and red hair in front of a red barn and green fields.  
"Harper, we just wanted to let you know that we're rooting for you from home, we miss you, and you'll do great!" Harper's father said in his low-pitched voice, while the other children cheered. Harper's Dad then asked Harper's mother, "Aren't you going to say anything, darling?"  
Harper's mother then spoke up and moved her bright red lips to say, "Oh Harper, don't worry about all of your pageants back at home, I'll also make sure that you'll be accepted once more; however, I did notice you left your make-up and this behind." Harper's mother pulled a sparkly, pink cocktail dress from behind her back and the camera man began to chuckle.  
Harper's father snatched the dress from his tan wife (opposite of his pale skin) and reprimanded Harper's mother by banning her from make-up privileges for a day. Then the children got behind their mother who fainted at the sound of 'no make-up'.

Harper looks at Cal and mouth the words 'burn this'. Cal took the video and put it in the trash.

Confessionals

Harper-"Alright, I love my mother it's just..." Harper buried her face in her hands. A few seconds later she looked up, "This is the woman who put a seven year-old on a liquid diet and has tried to constantly put me in pageants instead of allowing me to go to military school. That's why I'm me today and why I can't stand my mother when she tries to get me to become a fake, boy-crazy, girly-girl, non-military me." Harper then chuckled at a thought and said, "Well, at least she can't send me any clothes or try to set me up with some... boy or make-over here. Not even Chris would allow a make-over challenge.

End Confessional

As Harper stepped out of the confessional, Cal was standing with five different interns, each had make-up with them. "Yeah, I'm not like my uncle. Get her!" Cal yelled as Harper ran off with the five interns chasing her.

As Cal walked back he started to explain the challenge. "Today is a scaring challenge." Cal said. "If you scream like this…" As he pointed outside. Harper was screaming while being chased by the interns. "Then you are out." As he said that Matt walked outside and dragged in Harper with some makeup on her and set her on the couch and the interns completely swarmed her. "Harper you are out of this challenge for screaming." You couldn't even hear her from the interns. "So for the rest of the day scare people from the other team. Last team standing wins. Now Go!" Cal yelled as everyone ran off.

PEOPLE LEFT IN GAME

Black Knight-Silver, Aidan, Shaggy, Brooke, and Micheal

Green Ghost-Landon, Josh, Kevin, Adrianna, Allieysen, and Elena

Out-Harper (BK)

Micheal and Brooke were walking when they saw some people from Team Green Ghost walking around. Micheal walked over and jumped out and grabbed Elena. Adrianna and Allieysen were with her. All three girls screamed.

As Micheal walked back to Brooke, he saw her being dragged by her feet. She was screaming for high heaven. Soon Micheal saw that it was Josh dragging her. Landon and Kevin jumped behind a wall and scared Micheal.

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Silver, Aidan, and Shaggy

Green Ghost-Josh, Landon, and Kevin

OUT-Harper (BK), Elena (GG), Allieysen (GG), Adrianna (GG), Brooke (BK), Micheal (BK)

Shaggy, Aidan, and Silver were in the library when they heard a ringing sound. Cal walked in as well. "This song is only going to be with you all." Cal said as he left.

(Song is The Ghost is Here)

_Shaggy-Another scary night_

_Aidan-Another spooky fright_

_Silver-And you just might be in danger_

_Kevin walks in with a monster suit_

_Shaggy and Aidan turn to Silver_

_Shaggy and Aidan-Oh, the ghost is here_

_Silver-And it's always a fake_

_Shaggy and Aidan-The ghost is here_

_Silver- There is no reason to shake_

_Shaggy and Aidan-Oh, the ghost is here_

_Silver-Oh, give us a break_

_Silver-It's fake_

_Aidan and Shaggy walks to the bookcase where Landon is behind in another costume_

_Shaggy-Another ghoul attack_

_Landon starts to breath down there back as they slowly turn_

_Aidan-She is breathing down our backs_

_Shaggy and Aidan-And we are making tracks for the exit_

_The two guys start to run but Silver grabs them by the collars_

_Shaggy and Aidan try to tell Silver that the monsters are here_

_Shaggy-The ghost is here_

_Silver-It's a crook in a suit_

_Aidan-The ghost is here_

_Silver-He is protecting some loot_

_Shaggy and Aidan-The ghost is here_

_Silver-Then give it the boot_

_Silver-It's fake_

_Silver-(Shaggy and Aidan in background-Ahhhh) It doesn't matter where we go, we know_

_Silver- A ghost is going to show_

_Silver-(Shaggy and Aidan in background- Ohhh) We look for the bogus (as he looks to the left)_

_Silver-We look for the scam (looks to the right)_

_Silver-(Shaggy and Aidan-yeah, yeah) Every time the ghost is a shame!_

_Shaggy-ohhh_

_Aidan-(looking over bookcases) We see an eerie light_

_Aidan-And if the moon is right_

_Aidan-And you just might sight a monster_

_Aidan sees Josh in another monster suit. Aidan runs to Shaggy. Silver is putting traps everywhere._

_Shaggy and Aidan-The ghost is here!_

_Aidan-It's a freighting task_

_Shaggy and Aidan-To face our fear_

_Aidan-And the creep under the mask_

_Shaggy and Aidan-The ghost is here_

_Silver is working on a net_

_Silver-there is no reason to ask._

_Silver- It's fake_

_Kevin in a monster suit walks over and gets under the net. The net falls on him and he screams. Landon runs over thinking Kevin is hurt and screams for him._

_The three of them walk over to Kevin and Landon in the monster suit_

_Shaggy and Aidan-The ghost is here_

_Silver-It's a crook in a suit_

_Shaggy and Aidan-The ghost is here_

_Silver-He is protecting some loot_

_Shaggy and Aidan-Oh, the ghost is here_

_Silver-(As he unmask Landon and Kevin) Then give it the boot_

_Silver- It's fake_

_Shaggy looks up and sees Josh in a monster suit_

_Shaggy-You see an eerie light_

_Shaggy-And if the moon is right_

_Shaggy-Then you just might see a monster_

_Shaggy runs to Aidan_

_Aidan and Shaggy-The ghost is here_

_Shaggy-It's a freighting task_

_Aidan and Shaggy-To face our fears_

_Shaggy-And the creep under the mask_

_Aidan and Shaggy run to a trap that Silver made with Josh chasing them_

_Aidan and Shaggy-Oh, the ghost is here_

_Aidan, Shaggy, and Josh fall into his trap and they all scream_

_Silver-There is no reason to ask_

_Silver pulls off mask to reveal Josh_

_Silver-It's fake_

_(end song)_

"Congrates Team Black Knight and a very catchy song." Cal said. "Team Green Ghost, I will see you at the Trapdoor of Fate tonight."

Everyone comes in with Harper having about ten pounds of makeup on her. Josh walks up to her. "Wow, you look really nice." He said. "Thanks" Harper said, blushing a little.

Confessionals

Josh-I'm starting to have a crush on Harper

Harper-Can someone help me get this make-up off. Please?

End confessional

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"Team Green Ghost, you are here again." Cal said "Now cast your vote so you can see who stays."

Confessional

Elena-I have to say Adrianna. Her scream almost broke my eardrums

Landon-I'm going for Josh to get out. This is the second time he was in a challenge when we lost.

The others put there vote down.

End Confessional

'When I call Your name step back." Cal said "Allieysen, Landon, and Kevin." The three stood back. "There are only three left. Elena, Adrianna, and Josh." Cal said "Can Josh and Adrianna join me on the two trapdoors." Cal said

"only one will fall and the other will be in the game still." Cal said. He soon pressed a button and someone fell.

That is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who will win? Who will get the kiss first? Aidan and Elena? Kevin and Landon? Or Josh and Harper? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House.

Votes for Jeff

Allieysen-Cal (from losing first challenge), Kevin, Josh

Jeff-Jeff, Adrianna, Allieysen, Elena, and Harper


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5: Death House

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, Everyone tried to scare everyone. Silver won for his team. Harper got a makeover that Josh liked. Team Green Ghost lost. On the trapdoors are Josh and Adrianna.

As Cal pressed a button someone fell. That person was non-other then….

Adrianna

Adrianna Tyson was created by a guest.

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Harper, Brooke, Silver, Shaggy, Aidan, and Micheal

Green Ghost-Landon, Josh, Kevin, Allieysen, and Elena

Everyone was in the living room talking.

Confessionals

Aidan-I have to show Elena how I like her.

Landon-Someday I want Kevin to be with me

Josh-If only Harper knew how much I like her

Harper-I keep seeing Josh stare at me. Dose he like me or something?

End confessional

Cal walked in and told everyone to come downstairs with him. When everyone followed they walked into a room. Cal walked out and you could here his voice on the intercom. "Today's challenge is to dodge all items coming at you. If you get hit and pushed into the safe zone behind you will be out. Last team standing wins. Also the two that will be switching teams are…. Allieysen and Brooke."

The two girls switched teams. "First challenge is fire." As Cal said that fire balls came shooting down. Most dodge it but, Allieysen and Josh fell back.

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Aidan, Shaggy, Silver, Micheal, and Harper

Green Ghost-Landon, Kevin, Brooke, and Elena

"Next is water" Cal said as the area was flooded with water. Aidan and Harper floated to the top while Micheal, Shaggy, and Silver fell back. With Team Green Ghost, only Brooke fell.

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Aidan and Harper

Green Ghost-Landon, Kevin, and Elena

"Next, wind" as he said that a huge gust of wind came by and Kevin was thrown back. Landon saw that and didn't pay attention when Harper flown back and hit her into the safe zone

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Aidan

Green Ghost- Elena

"Finally it is rock" Cal said. But before the rocks came down a ring went off. Elena didn't really know what to sing but, Aidan had the perfect idea.

(Song is Tell Me, Tell Me)

_Guys on the side line-Ah ah ah_

_Aidan-Hey girl you got me running_

_Guys-Na na na na na na na _

_Aidan-What is lost and my minds gone running_

_Guys-Na na na na na na na_

_Aidan-Tell me, tell me where you've been hiding_

_Aidan-I took a look and I decided_

_Aidan-God know why you miss defined me into nothing but youuuu_

_Aidan-Allll I dooo is think of youuuu_

_Guys-Ah ah ah_

_Aidan-Hey girl you know you need me_

_Guys-Na na na na na na na_

_Landon and Josh- (from side unheard) open up your eyes and see me_

_Guys-Na na na na na na_

_Aidan runs over to Elena_

_Aidan-Tell me, tell me that we will make it_

_Aidan-If there is a chance then I'm going to take it_

_Aidan-Here's my heart now please don't break it. I don't want nothing but youuuu_

_Aidan-There is so much that I wouldn't say know_

_Aidan-Tell me, tell me it's OK now_

_Aidan-Say you love me, say you stay now_

_Aidan-Tell me what to doooo_

_Aidan- hey girl you got me running_

_Guys-Na na na na na na na_

_Aidan-What is lost and my minds gone running_

_Guys-Na na na na na na na _

_Aidan-Hey girl you got me running_

_Guys-Na na na na na na_

_Aidan-Hey girl you know you need me_

_Guys-Na na na na na na_

_Landon and Josh stood at the side while looking over at Harper and Kevin_

_Landon and Josh-Open up your eyes and see me_

_Guys-Na na na na na na na_

_(End song)_

Aidan and Elena walk over to each other and brought each other in a passionate kiss. Aidan looked forward and saw a boulder was coming straight to them. At the last second Aidan pushed Elena out of the way and got hit by the boulder.

Cal walked into the room. "Team Green Ghost you win. Team Black Knight I will see you at the Trapdoor of Fate tonight."

Later that day

Aidan talked with Silver and Shaggy about who to get out.

Allieysen forced Harper and Micheal to vote with her.

Aidan walked down the hall when he saw Elena. "Listen I was just singing of how I felt about you. I understand if you don't have the same feelings to me as I do to you, Elena." Aidan said as he started to walk off. Elena grabbed his arm and brought him into a kiss.

"I do feel the same way to you Aidan." She said.

Shaggy and Silver were talking when Harper and Micheal came to them. "We need to vote for this person." Harper said as she explained the plan.

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"When I call your name step back." Cal said "Silver, Shaggy, Micheal, and Harper" Allieysen and Aidan came on the trapdoors. Cal pressed a button and someone fell.

This is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House.

Votes for Adrianna

Adrianna-Elena, Josh, and Kevin

Josh-Adrianna and Landon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6: Fear of monsters

I ONLY OWN THE AREA THEY PLAY AT AND THREE OC'S. You can guess if you want

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, everyone tried to make it through an elemental death house. Only one person made it through. Elena after she got a kiss from Aidan. Team Black Knight lost the challenge. On the trapdoors are Aidan and Allieysen.

"Only one person will fall and the other one will be safe, for now." And with that Cal pressed a button and someone fell. That person was…

Allieysen

Allieysen Frerano was made by TheTeenageSketchArtist.

Confessionals

Aidan-Oh man I'm safe!

Harper-She was becoming a Heather. We can't let that happen.

End Confessionals

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Silver, Shaggy, Aidan, Harper, and Micheal

Green Ghost-Landon, Kevin, Josh, Brooke, and Elena

Everyone was in the living room when Cal walked in. "Todays challenge is to face the fear of monsters." Cal said without a gulping sound from Shaggy.

"You will be tested on how much you react to the monsters attacking you." Cal continued. "The team that finds the golden dragon and gets the necklace from its neck will win the challenge."

Everyone walked down stairs and over the intercom Cal's voice rang. "Will Aidan and Josh switch teams please." Aidan and Josh switched.

When the intercom went off a best with brown fur everywhere with yellow beating eyes burst through a door and charged at them. Everyone ran around it but it turned around and charged again. It nailed Josh in the back. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain. Harper and Micheal ran over to help him. The creature stood in there path. Harper ran around and Micheal charged at the creature. The creature grabbed Micheal's arm when he tried to throw a punch. The creature tossed Micheal to the side and charged at Shaggy and Elena.

Aidan saw that the creature was coming. He charged at it and at the last second Aidan jumped and kicked it in the face. The creature fell but disappear before it hit the ground. Everyone was scared to go any further when a bell rung through the area and more of those creatures appeared.

(Song is Hello Cyberdream)

_Aidan-Boom boom dink-a-day all night_

_Josh saw more of the creatures charge at them._

_Josh-Watch out!_

_Harper and Micheal carried Josh to safety._

_Josh-Watch yourself you don't scare me monster_

_Josh-Don't jump in a day all night_

_Josh- Watch out your not scary monster_

_Josh-Don't jump and I'm ready to fight_

_Josh repeats what he said_

_Harper sees a creature that looked like a shark with legs chase everyone in different directions_

_Harper-Here it comes a great big shark as it sees us in the dark_

_Brooke-Dragons in my own backyard cannot get away_

_Harper-Hello Cyberdream, why you chasing me_

_Brooke- My computer screen is my enemy_

_Aidan and Elena run into a room where a samurai with a sword charges them. Aidan finds a broom and grabs it for a sword._

_Aidan-Watch yourself you don't scare me monster_

_Elena-Don't jump in a day or night_

_Aidan-Watch yourself your not scary monster_

_Aidan charges the samurai and it throws Aidan's broom behind Aidan. Elena caught it and twirled it around._

_Elena-Don't jump and I'm ready to fight_

_Elena charges the samurai._

_Aidan and Elena-Boom boom dink-a-day or night_

_Aidan-Yeah yeah. Wop wop_

_Elena throws the samurai's sword behind him._

_Aidan-Watch out_

_Scene goes to a pyramid where Landon and Kevin are being chased by mommies._

_Landon and Kevin hid in a sarcophagus while the mummy walks by_

_Landon-here they come in big big sheets mummies in the streets_

_When Kevin pulls out a small flashlight they see another mummy in there with them._

_Kevin-scarab seeds and pharos feet, just can't get away_

_Landon-hello cyberdream why you chasing me?_

_Kevin-my computer screen is my enemy_

_Kevin and Landon run out of the pyramid _

_Silver, Shaggy, and Micheal are in front of a golden dragon with an emerald neck lass around it._

_Shaggy-Watch out_

_Silver-Watch yourself you don't scare me monster_

_Micheal-Don't jump in a day or night_

_Silver-Watch yourself your not scary monster_

_Micheal-Don't jump and I'm ready to fight_

_Silver runs around the dragon. Shaggy hides behind a tree. Micheal started to distract the dragon._

_Micheal continues singing while dodging fire._

_Micheal-Watch yourself you don't scare me monster_

_Shaggy-Boom boom dink-a-day or night_

_Micheal- Watch yourself your not scary monster_

_Silver almost got to the neck lass_

_Silver-Don't jump and I'll fight alright_

_Shaggy-Boom boom dink-a-day or night_

_Shaggy Watch out!_

_Silver jumps on the dragon and grabs the neck lass from it._

_(End song)_

Micheal, Silver, and Shaggy walked back upstairs when the others got back. Everyone saw that the neck lass was with them.

"Team Black Knight won the challenge!" Cal said as he walked in the room. "What happen to all the monsters? Were they interns?" Landon asked. "If you are in the final five you will find out what they are." Cal answered.

Confessionals

Silver-Since Aidan is not with this team anymore we need a new member in the alliance and Micheal will do just find.

Landon-We need to find someone to vote off. Kevin is a friend and if we try to vote off Aidan or Elena the other one will be depress if they are gone which will through another challenge. So that leaves Brooke.

End Confessionals

Aidan, Elena, and Brooke were in the library talking on who to get out.

Landon and Kevin decided on whom to choose from.

Elena was walking when Kevin and Landon walked up to her. "Listen vote off Brooke and then Aidan will not be voted off next. OK" Landon whispered in a harsh tone as she and Kevin walked off.

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"When I call you name you can step back." Cal said. "Aidan, Elena, and Kevin." The three stood back and Landon and Brooke went on the trapdoors. "One will be safe and the other will be out. So say good bye to this person." As Cal said that he pressed a button and someone fell.

This is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who will win?

PS I'm running out of ideas for my other story. If you have an idea tell me. I'm running out of song ideas as well I need three more songs. Also there will be adding a new team so if your Oc wants to join that team tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7: House of the Future

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, everyone faced there fears of monsters. The challenge was to find the golden dragon and get its neck lass. Silver, Micheal, and Shaggy won for Team Black Knight. Landon threatened Elena to vote for Brooke. On the trapdoors are Brooke and Landon.

"Only one will fall and the other will stay in the game." As Cal said that, he pressed a button and someone fell. That someone was non-other than…

Landon

Landon Chalmers was created by Tigerstaysinhiscage.

Confessionals

Elena-Who else voted for Landon? She scared me so I voted for Brooke

Kevin-I-I can't believe what I did. I voted my best friend off. I just think that she needed to calm down some.

Brooke-I STILL IN THE GAME!

End confessionals

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight-Harper, Silver, Shaggy, Micheal, and Josh

Green Ghost-Kevin, Elena, Aidan, and Brooke

Everyone was in the living room when Cal walked in with a slip of paper. "Everyone is going to be changing teams. And we will have three teams."

"Over with Team Green Ghost are Josh, Harper, and Micheal." The three gathered around. Harper came up and hugged both of them. Josh blushed slightly while Micheal asked for some space.

Confessionals

Josh-Ok I really like Harper. I just wonder if she likes me too.

Harper-Even though I try to avoid being like my mom, drooling over boys, I'm starting to like Josh.

End Confessionals

"Team Black Knight is Aidan, Silver, and Brooke." Aidan and Brooke came over and hugged while Silver gave Aidan a death stare.

Confessionals

Silver-Since Aidan joined the other team, he quit the alliance. We have been rivals since

Aidan-I knew that the alliance was bad so I quit. I'm trying to get Shaggy to quit. Come to think of it, if we lose the next challenge then Brooke and I can vote off Silver.

End Confessionals

"And the last team will be called… Team Red Beard. So can Kevin, Shaggy, and Elena go to that team." The three campers went to that side.

"Today Matt and I think that you need a break. So we are going to a friend of mine's House of the future." And with that everyone spent the day at Cal's friend's House of the future. When they all got out for closing around 9:00 they noticed that three people were gone. Brooke, Shaggy, and Micheal.

"Where are those three?" Silver asked. "We would tell you if we knew that Silver." Aidan said. Silver looked at Aidan angrily and threw a punch. Aidan ducked under it and came up with a sharp uppercut.

"I guess all of you will have to find your team mate. Last team to find them will be at the trapdoor of fate tonight." Cal said

With Kevin and Elena

The three were walking when the cleaning robot walked towards them. "Isn't that robots name Gibbs?" Kevin asked. "_Must take out trash."_ Gibbs buzzed. "I think so." Elena responded. Soon the trash robot's eyes turned from blue to red. "_Must get rid of human's"_ Gibbs buzzed as he chased Kevin and Elena down the hall.

Kevin and Elena ran past Josh and Harper who looked and saw Gibbs chasing after them. Josh and Harper ran with Kevin and Elena screaming.

Kevin and Josh got separated from the girls and Gibbs and found themselves in a kitchen. Josh stopped Kevin and they started talking.

"Hey Kevin, I need girl advice." Josh said. "Which girl? I swear if it is Landon than I will punch your face in." Kevin answered. "What? No! It is Harper." Josh said "Oh maybe you need to do a bad boy act for her."

"The bad boy act?" Josh asked "Yeah, you play it all bad to get her attention. But sometimes it doesn't work." Kevin explained "What do you mean doesn't work?" Josh asked "I tried it on this girl I like. She still doesn't notice." Kevin said. Soon Josh and Kevin ran into Gibbs who was chasing Aidan and Silver.

As the boys were being chase, Josh was grabbed and shoved in a closet with someone. As he reached for the light he saw who was in there with him. Harper.

"What is going on?" Josh asked. "Elena and I were running when I ducked in this closet. When I looked out I saw Aidan, Silver, Kevin, and you running. So I grabbed you." Harper explained. Josh looked out of the closet and saw no sign of Gibbs. He remembered what Kevin told him about.

"Looks like Gibbs isn't here. But if I see him I'm going to punch his face in!" Josh yelled. "What are you talking about?" Harper asked All of a sudden a ding-ding went off and Harper and Josh had to sing. "Just sit back and look pretty. I got this." Josh said.

_(Song is Bad to the Bone)_

_Josh-Knowing the day that I was born_

_Josh-The nurses all gathered around_

_Josh-They all gazed in wide wonder_

_Josh-At the joy they had found_

_Josh-The head nurse spoke up_

_Josh-Said leave this one alone_

_Josh-She knew right away_

_Josh-That I was bad to the bone_

_Josh-Bad to the bone, bad to the bone_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-Bad to the bone_

_Josh-I broke a thousand hearts_

_Josh-Before I meet you_

_Josh-I break a thousand more baby_

_Josh-Before I am through_

_Josh-I want to be yours pretty baby_

_Josh-Yours and yours alone_

_Josh-I meant to tell you honey_

_Josh-That I'm bad to the bone, bad to the bone_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-Bad to the bone_

_Josh-I make a rich woman beg_

_Josh-I make a good woman steal_

_Josh-I make an old woman blush_

_Josh-And I make young girls squeal_

_Josh-I want to be yours pretty baby_

_Josh-Yours and yours alone_

_Josh-I'm here to tell you honey_

_Josh-That I'm bad to the bone_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-Bad to the bone_

_Josh-now when I walk the streets_

_Josh-Kings and queens step aside_

_Josh-Every women I meet_

_Josh-They all stay satisfied_

_Josh-I want to tell you pretty baby_

_Josh-What I see I make my own_

_Josh-And I'm here to tell you honey_

_Josh-That I'm bad to the bone, bad to the bone_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-B-b-b-b-b-bad_

_Josh-Whoo bad to the bone_

_(End song)_

As Josh finished Harper walked over to him. "Josh what are you doing?" she asked. "The bad boy act." Josh said grinning. "The what?" Harper asked "The bad boy act. It was to get your attention." Josh explained "You don't need an act to get my attention" Harper said. They both smiled and leaned in. There lips almost meat when Gibbs came running down the hallway. "_Destroy all humans"_ he yelled. Josh and Harper ran down the other direction.

Kevin and Elena were running when they came into the basement. "D-do y-you t-think he followed u-us?" Kevin asked between breaths "Don't think so" Elena responded Soon they heard some mumbling from behind a bookcase. They creped over there and saw Brooke tied up. They untied her. "Thanks that robot, Gibbs grabbed me when we were leaving and tied me up." Brooke said. "Well we need to get you out of here" Elena said as they walked out of the basement.

With Aidan and Silver

"Did you find Brooke yet, numskull?" Silver asked. Aidan who was just sitting around eating chips looked at him with an angered face yelled no. "So, why aren't you helping?" Silver asked. "Because if we lose then Brooke and I can vote you off." Aidan said. "Well there is some holes in that plan. Like you can't vote me off if we can't find Brooke, idiot" Silver explained.

Elena, Kevin, and Brooke came running in with Harper and Josh being chased by Gibbs. They all ran and saw eight doors. Four on each side. Everyone was running from door to door, everything was like an old cartoon chase scene.

Aidan and Josh was running and fell through a trap door where they found Shaggy tied up. When they untied him they saw that Kevin and Silver had Gibbs head with sircets fling everywhere.

Cal walked in. "Well since Micheal was never found. Team Green Ghost will be at the trapdoor of fate tonight. Also Micheal is in the closet in that room." Cal said

At the trapdoor of fate

Cal gave everyone a slip of paper with everyone on Team Green Ghost on it. "Cross off who you want to vote for." Cal explained as everyone voted. Josh and Harper looked at each other when they voted. "You know we didn't continue from where we were" Harper said as she and Josh leaned in and finally close the gap between there lips.

"When I call your name step on the trapdoor." Cal said. "Micheal and Josh." The two guys stepped on the trapdoors. "One will fall and the other will be safe, for now." As Cal said that, he pressed a button and someone fell.

That is the end of this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a while I was sick. So who got out? Who will win? Find out on Total Drama Haunted House.

Votes for Landon

Landon-Brooke, Kevin, and Aidan

Brooke-Landon and Elena


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: Get to the Top

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, everyone was put into teams of three. The team names were Team Black Knight, Team Green Ghost, and Team Red Beard. Everyone had to find another member of there team that was trapped in a haunted house. Josh showed feelings for Harper and Team Green Ghost lost. On the two trapdoors are Micheal and Josh.

"Only one will fall and the other will be safe." Said Cal as he pressed a button and someone fell. That person was non-other then…

Josh

Joshua Adrian Trainor's creator is Meowth's Toon Dragon.

"What? Why did Josh get out? Josh and I voted for Micheal." Harper said. "Because Josh accidentally voted for himself when he was looking at you." Cal answered.

PEOPLE LEFT

Black Knight- Aidan, Silver, and Brooke

Green Ghost-Harper and Micheal

Red Beard-Kevin, Shaggy, and Elena

Everyone was in the living room when Cal walked in with Matt. Matt handed a slip of paper to Cal as Cal said who was going to switched teams. "Micheal, go to Team Red Beard. Shaggy, go to Team Black Knight. And Brooke, go to Team Green Ghost." Everyone that Cal said switched teams.

"OK today's challenge is to get to the top of the house. Last team there will lose a team mate. Also each team will have a monster to distract them." Cal said. Everyone started to run to the top.

With Team Black Knight

Silver, Aidan, and Shaggy where running through the house when they stumbled on a caveman that started to attack them with his club. The three started to run the other way.

With Team Green Ghost

Harper and Brooke were walking up some steps when they saw the head of a dinosaur staring at them. They started to walk past it but it stood in there way. Soon Harper ran one way while Brooke ran the other. The dinosaur chased Brooke.

With Team Red Beard

Kevin, Micheal, and Elena were walking when they notice that they were being followed by mummies. They soon started to run. Soon a ring sound was heard and Cal appeared on the screen. "Only Team Red Beard will sing for this one." He said as the screen turned off.

_(Song Mummy's rags and riches)_

_Micheal-Mummy's rags and riches hieroglyphics on the wall_

_Kevin-There is no stopping the after life unwind and have a ball_

_Elena-pyramids have power and secrets stashed away_

_All-And between the cracks and the mummy raps they can really blow your brain_

_Everyone was running away from the mummies when Kevin goes down a different hallway (Kevin sings the rest)_

_Kevin-The ancient pharaoh spirits haunt_

_The halls of this cold dark tomb_

_A curse is heard_

_To the underworld_

_Coming to seal your doom_

_Kevin sees some mummies chasing Micheal and Elena so he hides in the bathroom and finds some toilet paper. An idea forms in his head. He dresses himself like a girl mummy and goes after the other mummies._

_Mummy's rags and riches will give you quite a fright_

_So enjoy the ride as you run and hide, this joint is out of sight_

_Mummy's rags and riches hieroglyphics on the wall_

_Hope for luck and out and out and up there is a way to fool them all_

_An ancient Pharaoh sprits walk_

_The mummy halls of gloom_

_Don't miss your chance to see the mummy's dance_

_As music fills the tomb_

_Kevin stands in front of the mummies and the mummies fall head over heels for him. He slowly walks up the steps and brings down a cabinet which hit the mummies and they just disappeared._

_(End Song)_

Soon Team Red Beard regrouped and helped Kevin get the costume off him.

With Team Green Ghost

Brooke was running when he tripped and fell and the dinosaur was about to eat him when Harper came over and hit it with a piece of wood.

Harper and Brooke got up and noticed that they were almost at the top. Both of them ran up to meet Cal. "Congratulation Team Red Beard you will not be eliminated.

With Team Black Knight

Silver, Aidan, and Shaggy were running when the cave man took a swing and hit Silver. Silver laid there unconscious while Aidan and Shaggy where hiding wondering what to do. "Why should we help him? HE is evil. He is using us so he can get to the finals." Aidan said. "I believe you but we still need to help him and I got a plan." Shaggy said as he explained it to Aidan. Shaggy ran around the caveman while Aidan ran up with a surprise attack and pushed him over. The caveman fell over and disappeared. Shaggy and Aidan picked up Silver as they ran away.

With Team Green Ghost

The three finally got to the top. "It took long because of your costume" Micheal said. "At least I saved us." "Well Team Green Ghost you are in last place" Cal said as they saw Aidan and Shaggy trying to wake up Silver.

Later that day

Micheal walked over to Elena. "Vote off Kevin he is a threat to this team." Micheal said as he walked off. Kevin walked over to Elena. "We need to vote off Micheal, I don't trust him." Micheal said as he walked off.

Confessionals

Micheal-I know I'm safe

Kevin-I know I'm safe

Elena-Oh great. I have to decide who will be out. I hope my vote will be a good one.

End Confessionals

At the trapdoor of fate

"When I call your name step back." Cal said. "Elena" she stepped back as the two boys stepped on the two trapdoors. "Lots of drama." Cal said "Only one will fall and the other will be safe. So say goodbye to this person." As Cal said that someone fell.

_This is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who will win? Find out next time one Total Drama Haunted House. Also I'm out of ideas on my first story and I'm also writing another story. This is a horror story and everyone will be in this. So I would be happy if you read that. It is called The Goblin._

_P.S the person who is the main character there is Brooke_

Votes for Josh

Josh-Micheal and Josh

Micheal-Harper


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9: Terror Time

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, everyone had to race to the top while being chased by a creature. Alliances were broken. Friendships were questioned. And Team Green Ghost lost. On the trapdoors are Micheal and Kevin.

"One will fall and the other will be safe… for now." As Cal said that he pushed a button and someone fell into the darkness. That person was non-other then….

Kevin

Kevin Johnson's creator is Tigerstaysinhiscage.

Everyone was in the living room when Cal walked in with Matt. Cal was about to talk when Matt stopped him. Matt talked in sign language on what to do. "Are you sure we should?" Cal asked. Matt sign language "yes". Cal walked over to the teens and announced something. "Ok is everyone ready for the Merge?" Cal asked. "What with 7 of us left we will be on our own?" Silver asked. "Yeah that is what the Merge is." Cal responded.

PEOPLE LEFT  
Shaggy, Brooke, Silver, Elena, Micheal, Harper, and Aidan

"Today's challenge is to get out of the house while being attacked by zombies." Cal said. "Z-z-z-zombies? Like Zoinks!" yelled Shaggy as he ran out of the room. "I will get him" said Aidan as he ran off to get Shaggy.

Soon the bookcases behind everyone were shaking. Elena walked over there while Cal took a pass way out of the room. As Elena walked over there, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She was dragged in the book case as all these zombies busted out and chased everyone. Brooke and Harper ran down a hallway while Micheal and Silver ran down the other.

Aidan and Shaggy ran and found themselves in the kitchen. "Like let's go see if there is any food man" Shaggy said. They both walked over to the fridge. Aidan was digging through the fridge when the zombies walked in the kitchen. "Hey Shaggy can you give me the lettuce please." Aidan said as the zombie gives him the lettuce. "Wow Shaggy you have boney hands." Aidan said as he turned around and came face to face with the zombies. Shaggy turned and saw them as well. "Like, let's get out of here!" As both of them ran.

There was a ring sound that everyone could here.

_(Song is Terror Time)_

_Aidan-You hear the screeching of an owl_

_You hear the wind begin to howl_

_You know there is zombies on the prowl._

_Shaggy and Aidan (While running away from zombies)-And it's terror time again_

_Shaggy-They got you running through the night_

_Shaggy and Aidan-And it's terror time again_

_Shaggy and Aidan run into a room with only one door and no windows. Aidan barricaded the door while they look around. Shaggy saw an air vent so he runs to it and pulls himself into it. Aidan waited and then ran over to the air vent. Shaggy pulled him up while the zombies busted in._

_Shaggy-Oh, you just might die of fight_

_It's a terrifying time_

_Scene goes to Micheal and Silver as they are on a balcony trying to think of what to do next._

_Silver-You hear the beating of your heart_

_You know the screaming's going to start_

_Here comes the really scary part._

_Zombies climb up the balcony and attack Micheal and Silver. Silver runs inside and locks the door leaving Micheal alone with the zombies._

_Silver runs away as more zombies come after him._

_Silver-Cause it's terror time again_

_They got you running through the night_

_And its terror time again_

_Oh you just might die of fright._

_Silver was running when a hand comes from the celling and grabs him. It pulled him into an air vent where he saw that it was Aidan and Shaggy who rescued him_

_Shaggy, Silver, and Aidan-it's a terrifying time_

_Scene goes to Harper and Brooke as they are next to an air vent and looking out for zombies._

_Harper-All the trees begin to moan._

_Brooke-And the monsters grunt and groan_

_Harper and Brooke-rotting faces full of slime_

_The girls hear something from the vents as Shaggy, Silver, and Aidan fall out of them and ran away being chased by zombies._

_All-Don't you know it's terror time_

_And its terror time again_

_Shaggy-they got you running through the night_

_All-Yes its terror time again_

_Everyone ran to a ladder which they started to climb. Harper and Silver where the first up. As Harper was helping the others get up Silver took out a screw driver and unscrewed the bolts on the ladder_

_Aidan-You just might die of fright_

_The ladder tipped over and there was one person still on there. Everyone tried to grab him but he fell with the ladder into the zombies. That person was Shaggy._

_(End song)_

Silver, Brooke, Harper, and Aidan were left.

"Why did the ladder fall?" Silver asked as he smirked with no one looking. "Harper and Brooke were holding Aidan back. "It might just be old. Aidan he and Elena are gone you can't go back for them." Harper said trying to calm Aidan down. "I have to. I have to save them!" Aidan yelled. "Aidan come on. If we get out you can see them again." Brooke said.

Everyone looked around and saw they were on some shelves in the library. They looked around and Aidan spotted a window. "If we get to that window we will be safe and this will be over." Aidan said.

Everyone was running from bookcase to bookcase. There was zombies on the ground so if someone fell the zombies will get them. Aidan was running and thinking about what happen. He put 2 and 2 together. He ran over to Silver and tackled him to the ground. The girls were about 5 bookcases away. They stopped and saw what was happening.

"You made the ladder fall didn't you?!" Aidan yelled. "What if I did? What would you do?" Silver responded. "Something I should have done a long time ago." Aidan said as he pushed Silver to the edge. Aidan through a punch and Silver grabbed it and pushed him to the edge. Aidan was about to fall but grabbed Silvers leg which made him fall of the edge. Silver grabbed the edge as he and Aidan hanged over the zombies.

"If I fall then you fall too." Aidan said. "No, I'm going to win this!" Silver said as he kicked Aidan off of him. Silver got up and ran to the window. Harper and Brooke charged at him and tried to tackle him. Silver dodged Harper and punched Brooke. Harper got up and saw this. I know that you didn't just punch a girl. Especially Brooke." Harper said as she walked over to Silver. Silver turned around and punched her. Harper almost fell off the edge. Brooke ran over and grabbed her. Silver ran to Brooke and pushed her off.

As the girls fell down, Silver ran to the window where he jumped out and meet Cal on the other side. "Even though I hate to say this, but Silver you get invincibility." Cal said as Silver cheered.

At the Trapdoor of Fate.

"Wow, everyone voted for Silver. But he has invincibility. So Silver's vote will be the only one that will count. So can Harper and Aidan step on the trapdoors." Cal said

Cal pressed a button and someone fell. As that person fell Silver made an evil laugh.

**That is the end of this chapter. How do you like it? Who got out? Who will win? Also read my other stories like The Goblin.**

Votes for Kevin

Kevin-Micheal and Elena

Micheal-Kevin


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10: Aliens

**Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, everyone was chased by zombies. Silver shows his true dark side. Silver got invincibility but everyone voted for him. So only Silver's vote counted. On the trapdoor are Aidan and Harper.**

"Say good bye to this person." Cal said as he pushed a button and someone fell. Silver laughed and then reserved a punch in the face by Shaggy. "Like, that was my best friend." Shaggy screamed because the person who fell was…

Aidan

Aidan Gunther was created by me.

PEOPLE LEFT  
Silver, Brooke, Shaggy, Micheal, Harper, Elena

It was almost midnight. Everyone was in the living room when Cal walked in. "Ok there was a recent news report that a UFO was spotted here. So I have to inform you to stay inside. Good night final six." Cal said as he walked off

Everyone fell asleep. There was a blinding light as two people were abducted. Everyone else woke up and ran to the rooms where the people where. They were gone.

With the two

Brooke was the first up and looked around and saw she was strapped down to a table. She looked to her right and saw some green people with antennas coming out of there heads. She looked to here left and saw Shaggy still asleep on a different table. The aliens came over to Shaggy. "SHAGGY WAKE UP!" Brooke yelled as Shaggy looked up and saw the aliens. "ALIENS! Let us go! Like, we taste terrible." Shaggy said. There was a ring sound so they had to sing.

_(Song is the aliens are here)_

_Brooke and Shaggy-There here from outer space_

_There nocking at the door_

_Are they here for blood or do they want more?_

_Watch out we are not alone_

_Brooke gets out of the trap she was in and frees Shaggy_

_Shaggy-I wish they just phone home_

_Brooke and Shaggy run out of the UFO to the house where they meet the others they all start to run. The aliens run in and grab Shaggy and drag him in the darkness_

_Everyone-The aliens are here_

_To get the human race_

_The aliens are here_

_We got to get out of this place_

_Everyone went in different directions. Silver and Brooke ran down a hall. Micheal, Elena, and Harper ran down the other_

_Micheal-They are empty buggy things from outer space_

_Ugly, green, and slimy all over the place_

_Elena-Who knows just what they will do_

_Harper-If they grab you say to-ta-lo_

_As Harper said that an alien came behind her and dragged her off_

_Elena, Micheal, Silver, Brooke-The aliens are here_

_There out in a force tonight_

_The aliens are here_

_We got to keep out of there sight_

_Brooke and Silver run into Elena and Micheal. Elena ran into Silver so hard that it nocked the wind out of him. The aliens were getting closer, so the four teens hid behind some boxes._

_Silver-If they get you on there ship they will experiment on you_

_And turn you into something for there intergalactic zoo_

_Beware, you better hid_

_There closing in on every side_

_Micheal got freaked out about the aliens so he gets up and runs away. The aliens chase him while Brooke and Elena run the other way. Silver stayed where he was._

_Brooke and Elena-The aliens are here_

_There jumping in our face_

_The aliens are here we got to get out of this place_

_Micheal screams as the aliens got him and one alien is chasing Brooke and Elena while the other is coming around the corner_

_Elena and Brooke-The aliens are here_

_The aliens are here_

_The aliens are here_

_(Song end)_

Brooke and Elena turn the corner and collide with an alien. The alien stands up and drags Elena to the darkness. The other one was about to grab Brooke when the clock strike 6:00. The alien stopped and soon disappeared into thin air. The lights came back on as Cal and Matt came over to Brooke. Matt was dragging Silver.

"Congratulations. You and Silver receive invincibility." Cal said as the others came over. "I will see Shaggy, Harper, Elena, and Micheal at the trapdoor of fate tonight." Cal said.

Confessionals

Micheal-Since Silver won invincibility. I'm going to vote for the next threat in the game.

Silver-All I need to do is to get invincibility so that they can't vote me off and I will make it to the end.

Elena-I think the biggest threat is Shaggy. He is too kind and he is really gullible.

End Confessionals

At the trapdoor of fate

Silver, Brooke, Shaggy, Harper, Micheal, and Elena were standing at the trapdoors. "When I call your name step back." Cal began. "Brooke and Silver. You both had invincibility." Brooke and Silver stood back. "Harper, you had no votes. Please step back." Harper stood back. "Micheal, Shaggy, and Elena. You each had at least one vote." Cal said as all three looked nervous. "So can Shaggy and Elena come on the trapdoors." Cal said as Micheal stepped back and Shaggy and Elena stepped on the trapdoors.

"One had three votes and the other had two votes." Cal said "Say good bye to this person." As Cal said that he pressed a button and someone fell.

**Sorry that this episode was short. Who got out? Who will win? Will Silver always get invincibility? Next episode someone comes back. Who will that be? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House. Also ****writindownsouth, Harper's creator, guessed who my three Oc's where.**

**Voted for Aidan**

Silver-Aidan, Shaggy, Elena, Micheal, Harper, Brooke

Aidan-Silver


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11: Mastermind

Last time on Total Drama Haunted house, everyone was chased by aliens. Shaggy and Brooke were abducted and at the end Silver and Brooke won invincibility. On the trapdoors are Elena and Shaggy.

"Only one will fall and the other will be safe, for now." Cal said as he pushed a button and someone fell. That person was non-other then…

Elena

Elena Patton's creator is me.

PEOPLE LEFT

Brooke, Shaggy, Silver, Micheal, and Harper

Everyone was in the living room when the TV turned on. It was Cal on the roof. He was there with Matt. "Hello final five. Meet us up on the roof for your challenge." As Cal said that a mist appeared behind them. The guys turned around and saw a man about 6 feet. Black spiky hair, blue button down shirt, white skin, and a dark blue on the outside and red on the inside cape.

"Who are you?" Cal asked. The man just laughed and through a smoke ball on the ground. When the smoke cleared up, Cal and Matt where gone! "Like, Zoinks! Where did they go?" asked Shaggy. "I don't know but we have to get up there." Brooke said as she ran off to the top. Everyone followed.

Everyone got to the final flight of stairs. Brooke and Silver got there first followed by Micheal and Shaggy. Harper almost got to the door but it slammed in her face. Brooke and Micheal ran over to the door. "Harper, are you still there?" Micheal asked. Brooke tried to open the door but it was looked. There was a scream on the other side. Everyone knew that was Harper.

Shaggy and Silver slowly walked back. There was mist that surrounded the area. Soon the man reappeared.

"Who are you?" Silver asked as everyone gathered together. "I am the Mastermind." The man said. "Like, what do you want?" Shaggy asked. "Revenge on everyone." Mastermind said. "Also I'm the one who kidnapped your friend." As he said that everyone noticed that Harper was tired up on a lighting rod.

"Let's see if you can get past this fiendish, Silver, do you remember the Black Knight?" Mastermind said as he disappeared and in his place was the Black Knight with a sword.

"What dose he mean by Silver?" Silver asked. "It means you are going to fight the Black Knight." Brooke responded. There was a ring sound and everyone knew what that meant.

"Since we are singing it must be fake, right?" Micheal asked. The Black Knight lifted his sword and broke five pieces of brick into multiple pieces. "I don't think that is fake." Silver said

_(Song is from the video game Scooby Doo Nights of 100 Frights. Boss Battle 1 Black Knight.)_

_Shaggy- Watch out Silver_

_The Black Knights coming for you_

_Better not make it slow now_

_You will end up like Harper too_

_**Everyone spilt up and the Black Knight chased Micheal and Silver**_

_Micheal- Silver is running_

_Looking after clues_

_Chasing after villains_

_Black Knight after you_

_**Micheal and Silver catch up with Shaggy and lost the Black Knight**_

_Shaggy and Micheal in the background- Badada_

_Silver-Everyday is a mystery_

_Some folks call it blue_

_Scared apparitions_

_Chasing after fools_

_Shaggy and Micheal in the background- Ohhhh_

_Silver-Ghouls and ghost and villains_

_Lurking in the dark_

_**Brooke runs over to the group**_

_Brooke-Come on Harper is waiting_

_Come out after you_

_**Everyone runs to Harper who is still tied up. The Black Knight stands in there way**_

_Shaggy and Micheal- Harper is waiting_

_Hanging from the tower so high_

_With the Black Knight there to stop you_

_He is not going to let you by_

_**Silver charges the Black Knight and it through him to the ground. Brooke runs over to him while Shaggy and Micheal run away from the Black Knight.**_

_Brooke- Lets go Silver_

_You have not got time to waste_

_The others are waiting for you now_

_Come on Silver pick up the paste_

_**Silver gets up and charges the Black Knight and tackled it to the ground. Silver ripped off the helmet and the Black Knight vanished.**_

_(End Song)_

"Where did he go?" Silver asked as he got up. "Don't know, but look!" Micheal said as they turned and saw that Harper disappeared. "Where did she go?" Brooke questioned.

Shaggy stepped back and looked over the side of the roof. "Like, Zoinks! Look everyone." Shaggy yelled as he pointed over the side. Everyone but Micheal came over and saw Mastermind run into the graveyard that was behind the house. Micheal was looking where the Black Knight disappeared from and noticed green ooze. He picked some up and looked at it. "Come on Micheal." Silver yelled from the stairs as everyone ran down to the graveyard.

When they all got there the spilt up to cover more ground. Micheal and Silver looked in an open casket and saw nothing. The tree that was behind them came to life as it grabbed them by the legs. Both were lifted up when Shaggy and Brooke ran over. Shaggy and Brooke managed to get Micheal down while Silver was tossed into the casket. The casket shut on him, when the others got to the casket they found it empty.

Mastermind appeared behind them. "You will not get away that easy." He said as the others turned around to see him. "Like, you think that was easy?" Shaggy asked. "So what is the challenge this time?" Micheal asked "It isn't for you Micheal it is for Brooke." Mastermind said as Brooke went wide eyed.

"What is it?" Brooke asked. "Oh, you will see. But I think this friend of yours is DIEING to visit." As Mastermind said that he disappeared and in his place was the Green Ghost. Everyone started to run when the heard another ring sound. "Like, do we have to sing again?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah I think so." Brooke said.

_(Song comes from the game Scooby Doo Nights of 100 Frights. Boss Battle 2. Green Ghost)_

_Shaggy-Something scary comes your way_

_Get cold shivers don't run away_

_Micheal- Coffins make a lovely home_

_For someone green and all alone_

_Shaggy-Watch out_

_Micheal- Look out_

_Both-Here he comes_

_**Brooke, Shaggy, and Micheal all take off with the Green Ghost chasing them**_

_Shaggy-We can't stop the Green Ghost from going after you_

_Micheal-Each block most scary and dangerous and true_

_Shaggy-Everyday mystery's needed to be solve_

_Micheal-Some day you will not have to count on_

_Both- Brooke where are you?_

_**Shaggy and Micheal look around for Brooke and found her**_

_Brooke-Chasing villains is our game_

_All you ghost are all the same_

_Tracking down clues will save the day_

_Micheal and Shaggy going to make the grade._

_Micheal-Watch out_

_Shaggy-Look out_

_Both-Here he comes_

_**Brooke runs over to the Green Ghost but it tossed her to the ground where she got knocked out. Shaggy and Micheal run behind tombstones.**_

_Shaggy-Green Ghost_

_Never letting go_

_Micheal-People_

_This is how we make the story go_

_Shaggy-Mystery's_

_Silver and Harper going with the flow_

_Micheal-Some day_

_You will not have to count on_

_Both-Brooke where are you_

_**Shaggy and Micheal both start to run away from the Green Ghost while Brooke started to get up.**_

_Micheal and Shaggy-Ba da da_

_Ba da da_

_Ba da da_

_Ohhhh_

_**Shaggy runs behind a tombstone while Micheal climbs up a tree.**_

_Shaggy- Green Ghost_

_**The tombstone was shot at by the Green Ghost laser. Shaggy runs to another hiding spot. Brooke tries to find something that can help her.**_

_Micheal-Each block_

_**The branch Micheal was standing on was blasted by the Green Ghost so Micheal runs and hides. Brooke noticed the branch and started to walk to it.**_

_Shaggy-Mystery's_

_**Shaggy runs again and runs into Micheal. Brooke grabs the branch.**_

_Micheal-Someday_

_You will not have to count on_

_Shaggy and Micheal-Brooke where are you_

_**Brooke runs up behind the Green Ghost and hit it with the branch. The Green Ghost disappeared. And where it was standing was the green ooze.**_

_(End Song)_

Micheal and Shaggy both got up and walked over to Brooke. "Like thanks man." Shaggy said Micheal walked past them and looked at the green ooze. "I have seen this before." Micheal said. Brooke and Shaggy walked over to see what he was talking about. "What do you think it is?" Brooke asked. "Don't know but I will think about it." Micheal said

Shaggy looked up and saw something that he never thought he would see. "Like, Zoinks!" He yelled as the others saw what he was talking about. Shaggy was pointing at a ghost ship!

"Should we go on it?" Micheal asked. "I think so. Maybe the others are on it?" Brooke said. "Like, no way man. I'm not going on that thing." Shaggy said. "Fine you can stay here, in the graveyard, by yourself." Brooke said as she and Micheal walked off. Shaggy soon ran after them.

They got on the ship and started to look around. "Be careful, it looks like this board is weak." Micheal said. As he said that Brooke fell through. "Brooke!" Shaggy and Micheal said as they ran down stairs to see if she was ok.

They ran down stairs and saw her tied up. They walked to the middle of the room when the door slammed shut behind them. The guys turned around and saw Mastermind standing behind them. "I had just about too much of you." He said. "So, like, what is it this time?" Shaggy asked. "This challenge is for Micheal. And I'm sure that this friend would like to pay a visit to you." As he said that he disappeared and in his place was Red Beard! "Shiver me Timbers!" Red Beard yelled

Micheal and Shaggy both backed up. There was a ring sound that they could here. "Like, how many songs will we have to sing today?" Shaggy asked

_(Song is from Scooby Doo Nights of 100 Frights. Boss Battle 3. Red Beard)_

_Shaggy-Micheal what are you going to do_

_Next villain is on to you_

_Evil pirates and flying swords rule the day_

_**Shaggy was cut off when a sword came right in between them. Both ran off to the barrels. **_

_Shaggy-Don't try to run_

_Don't try to hide_

_**Shaggy stands up and tries to shake Red Beards hand. Instead Red Beard almost chopped his arm off.**_

_Shaggy-Don't think Red Beard is on your side_

_**Shaggy and Micheal run back to the sword.**_

_Shaggy-The only way to get by is to fight_

_Brooke-Red Beard is looking round_

_Careful now he will take you down_

_**Micheal grabs the sword and takes a deep breath**_

_Micheal-Save the day_

_Don't run away_

_**Micheal charges at Red Beard with the sword. Red Beard blocked his attack and punched him to the ground. Red Beard then looks over at Shaggy and chased him to some barrels. Shaggy hides in them and pops out of random ones over and over.**_

_Shaggy-Ba da da_

_Ba da da_

_Ba da da_

_Ba da da_

_**A barrel tipped over and Shaggy ran out from it. Red Beard followed him.**_

_Brooke-Silver, Shaggy, and Micheal too_

_Looking for the smallest clue_

_This time we need some help from you_

_**Shaggy runs over to Micheal and helped him up**_

_Shaggy- Your friends all need a hand_

_So lets get on with the show_

_You need to find the master plan_

_Now lets go_

_**Micheal gets up and grabs the sword and charges Red Beard again.**_

_Brooke-Micheal where ever you are_

_Don't give up you have come this far_

_Micheal-Save the day_

_Don't run away_

_**Micheal gets the upper hand on Red Beard and stabs him in the chest. The green ooze came out of him as he disappeared.**_

_(End Song)_

Shaggy runs over to Brooke but falls through her! "Like what?" Shaggy said as Micheal walked over. Both put there hands through Brooke.

"That is where I remember the green ooze!" Micheal said as he and Shaggy run to the ooze where Red Beard was. "This ooze is to make heliograms." Micheal said. "I use to work at an amusement park. They used stuff like this to create monsters." "So, like, Brooke is a heliogram?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah when she fell, the Mastermind must of kidnapped her."

"Ok, but, like, I have one more question. Where do we go now?" Shaggy asked. "Well he would need to be somewhere where no one has been all season." Micheal said. Both looked at each other. "The basement!"

At The Basement

Micheal and Shaggy walk till they were in darkness. Both kept quiet till the lights came on. On a ledge was the Mastermind. In cages on his left where Matt and Cal. On his right were Silver, Harper, and Brooke. Shaggy and Micheal both backed up. Micheal walked till he fell backwards into another cage. Micheal was lifted up with the others.

"It is about time you got here." Silver said as he looked at Micheal. Mastermind looked over at Shaggy who was the only one who was free. "Down to one." Mastermind said as he pushed a button and a ring sound was heard. "Do we have to sing?" Harper said. "Just do what he is telling us to do!" Cal said from his cage.

_(Song comes from Scooby Doo Nights of 100 Frights. Final Boss. Mastermind)_

_All but Shaggy-Welcome to the lab of the villain_

_Mastermind-Have no doubt I'm in control_

_You may think chasing ghost is thrilling_

_You need to know who is running the show_

_Silver and Micheal-Mastermind_

_Shaggy and Cal-He is the brains behind the whole operation_

_Brooke and Harper-Mastermind_

_Everyone but Shaggy-Time is ticking_

_**Shaggy runs over to some switches and Cal falls from his cage**_

_Mastermind-All the world you have been running in circles_

_Tracking phantoms that are not even there_

_I have been there taunting you_

_I will set my heliograms everywhere_

_**Cal runs over to the switches and pulls a couple of switches and the others fell**_

_All-Mastermind_

_Mastermind-I'm the brains behind the whole operation_

_All-Mastermind_

_Mastermind-Time is up_

_All-You solved the crime!_

_**Silver and Brooke climbed on the ledge and surrounded the Mastermind.**_

_Mastermind-They will never get me!_

_**Mastermind pushes a bookcase and runs behind it. When everyone got there, there was a maze of mirrors. Everyone splits up. Cal and Matt down one way. Micheal and Shaggy, Harper and Brooke, and Silver went by himself.**_

_Mastermind-I'm not your average villain with an evil mind_

_Girls-He so much smarter then that_

_He is so much smarter_

_Cal-We got a trap that will end him tonight_

_Girls-We got a plan_

_Micheal is the man_

_Micheal and Shaggy-Who are you trip and fallen behind_

_Girls-And when you fall_

_Before you fall_

_Everyone-Shaggy will save the day_

_**Silver walked around and saw Mastermind.**_

_Silver-Who are you_

_Mastermind_

_Mastermind-Who am I_

_Come get me and find out_

_Everyone but Silver-Who are you_

_Go get him Silver_

_Everyone- OHHHH_

_**Silver runs over and tries to hit the Mastermind. Mastermind grabbed Silver's arm and twisted it. Silver fell to the ground in pain. Mastermind lifted him up and slammed Silver into a window. The others ran over and tackled Mastermind to the ground.**_

_(End Song)_

"Like, we caught him!" Shaggy said as everyone cheered. "So lets see who this Mastermind is." Brooke said as she reached for the mask. Silver jumped up and pushed Brooke down and ripped off the mask. "I must get invincibility!" Silver yelled as he looked and saw who the Mastermind was. "It is you?" Harper asked. "Like, no way." Shaggy said. "I'm surprised!" Micheal said

"Yes I told this 'Mastermind' that if she beaten up Silver before being caught; she would come back in the game." Cal said. The person that they were talking about was non other then

Kinta

PEOPLE LEFT

Kinta, Micheal, Silver, Harper, Brooke, Shaggy

"Still one person will be voted off. And since Kinta is back, she can't be voted off. Silver got invincibility. So that leaves Micheal, Shaggy, Harper, and Brooke

Confessional

Kinta-I'm back! And now to beat up Silver so that he can't win

Brooke- We needs to vote someone off with smarts and muscle, Micheal

Shaggy- Like, I'm going to vote for Brooke she is a powerhouse. If the others were smart they would do the same

End Confessionals

Trapdoor Of Fate

"When I call Your name you can step back." Cal said. "Kinta and Silver." Both stood back and glared at each other. "Harper and Shaggy." Shaggy and Harper both stood back and Brooke and Micheal both went on the trapdoors.

"One will fall and the other will be safe. For now." As Cal said that he pushed a button and someone fell.

**End of Chapter 11. What do you think? Who got out? Who will win? What place do you think your character will be in? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House. Other chapters in my books will come up soon.**

Votes for Elena

Elena-Silver, Shaggy, Brooke, Micheal

Shaggy-Elena, Harper


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12: Pirates ahoy

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this 8 months ago, my desktop computer's internet malfunctioned and it took me 7 months to fix it. But over time I have become a better writer, thought of some twist to put into my stories and a season 2 of TTYW. This season will have some new people that my friends helped me create and there will be more drama in this one then in any of my others, but I'm not going to start it till I finished this story first.**

This episode is going to be different. Everyone that is out is going to vote for who will lose. The person that got out will not be announced till the end along with the person who is out on this episode.

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, a mastermind caught Cal, Matt, and Harper. The others had to capture the mastermind and unmask him. It turns out that the him is a her and it was Kinta. Kinta rejoined the group. Silver won elimination again. And on the trapdoors are Micheal and Brooke.

"One will stay in the game. For now." As Cal said that someone fell.

OVER AT THE LOSER ISLAND

Josh is playing volley ball with himself. Allieysen is staring into a mirror. Not just at herself but every now and then would glance at Kevin. Kevin was talking to Landon. Elena and Aidan were relaxing in the hot tub. Jeff and Adrianna were looking at fashion magazines.

"I wish that Kinta was still here, she loves these magazines." Jeff said. "I know but I hope that she will win." Adrianna said.

As everyone was relaxed a fog appeared. "What is that?" Josh said as he was the first to notice. Everyone else looked. Out of the fog comes a pirate ship.

Everyone looks and sees that there were people on the ship. These were decapitated people. All the people on the ship jumped off and attacked the island. All the contestants that were out ran and hid inside. As everyone was running inside Kevin tripped and crawled under a table.

"Take everything." One pirate said most likely the leader. "Leave nothing behind!" He yelled that pirate wore a red coat with buttons all the way down which was unbuttoned. He wore tight brown pants and carried two swords by his side. "Captain Penn, we have not found the teens yet." One of the pirates said. "Well find them!" Captain Penn yelled as he pushed the pirate to the ground. "Or I will make you walk the plank, Smithy!"

Kevin waited for a little bit before trying to make a run. Right before he charged he was grabbed and shoved to the ground. "Sir, we got one of the kids." Smithy yelled as Captain Penn walked over.

All the other contestants watched in horror as the pirates tied Kevin up and dragged on the ship. The ship soon sailed off. Everyone ran back to the beach. "What are we suppose to do?" Josh said as Landon fell to the ground and started to cry. Jeff and Adrianna came over to confer her.

"It is Ok, we will get him back." Jeff said as he helped her up. "Why are you crying? He was so going to ask me out." Allieysen said. "Why you little b-" Landon said as she tackled Allieysen to the ground. "When you girls stop fighting can we go and get them." Aidan said as he and Elena dragged out 2 row boats.

ON THE SHIP

Kevin was tied up on the crows nest as every pirate was on the main deck drinking. Smithy was on look out next to Kevin.

"Why are you doing this?" Kevin asked

"We were-. I'm not telling you!" Smithy said. As Smithy took point again he saw two row boats rowing up.

"Hey captain—" Smithy tried to say but Kevin knocks him out with a head-butt. "Come on guys. I believe you can do this." Kevin said to himself.

As Smithy was on the ground, Kevin used his feet to take off Smithy's mask. To Kevin's surprise it was Shaggy! "This isn't making since." Kevin said.

Down near the side of the boat

"OK, everyone got the plan down?" Josh said as everyone nodded.

Soon everyone got in their position as they watched Captain Penn walk to the front of the ship. "We are almost there my crew men." He laughed with an evil smile. The kids looked in the distance and saw what they were coming across. The mansion.

"NOW!" someone yelled as a figure ran out to Captain Penn with a net. Captain Penn just side stepped and watched as the figure fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA. This was your plan? One person rushes out at me?" Captain Penn said as he turned the person over revealing Josh. Soon all the pirates walked over to them

"No, no we are not idiots. OK NOW!" As Josh said that a saw from the lower deck cut away the floor board and he fell as cannon fired off with a net attached to it and it rounded up everyone.

_**Flashback**_

"Ok I will distract them and get them together, them Aidan, you use the saw to help me get away from them as Jeff, Adrianna, Elena, and Allieysen fire the cannon with the net attached to it to capture the men as Landon climbs the net and frees Kevin.

_**End Flashback**_

Jeff, Adrianna, and Elena walked out from behind the barrels while Aidan and Josh came upstairs and found all the men trapped under the net.

"Hey, where is Allieysen?" Aidan asked as everyone looked around.

**MIC**

Landon was climbing the ropes along the sides of the ship to get to Kevin. She was distracted when she saw the plan go into action. She watched for a little bit until she continued to climb. When she got to the top, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Allieysen was kissing Kevin, HER man! They looked like they were enjoying the kiss as Kevin saw Landon.

"Landon?" Kevin said as Landon started to climb back down. "LANDON!" Kevin yelled as he tried to chase her down but was stopped by Allieysen. "Let her leave, she didn't love you."

Landon climbed down to the others as they started to unmask all of the people. Everyone, from the interns to Matt to the contestants was unmasked. All but Captain Penn. "Good job, contestants that have left." Captain Penn took off his mask to reveled Cal underneath.

"So why did you do this?" Jeff asked as everyone gathered around. "I thought it would be fun to bring you guys back to the game. Also I'm going to be leaving someone with you guys." Everyone looked around as Shaggy, Kinta, Harper, and Silver looked towards Brooke and Micheal. "The person that is staying is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brooke.

She nodded as everyone looked shocked as she walked to the group. "Also someone else that you guys decide." As Cal said that the interns brought around a pen and paper to everyone that was out. "Ok you know the drill, vote."

**Later That Day.**

Everyone was gathered around a campfire that was on the beach of the loser island.

"I'm going to say the votes, one at a time."

All the contestants looked nervous as Cal looked at the votes.

First one, Silver. Sliver nodded his head.

Next, Shaggy. Shaggy looked shocked to hear his name called.

Two for Silver and two for Shaggy. Everyone but Silver was looking shocked.

And the final two votes go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Shaggy.

Shaggy was wide eyed as Silver started to laugh like an evil mastermind. "I'm sorry Shaggy but you have been eliminated. Please stand with the group.

**Confessionals**

Shaggy- WHAT how did this happen? Silver was a sure in to go home.

Harper-Something isn't right, Shaggy is everyone's friend, and how did he get out?

Silver-*Shows him with the vote box and he is shoving pieces of paper into the vote box* I am not leaving without the money.

**As I said before I will say it again, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to writing this sooner. But I will have the next chapter for my stories up next week.**

**Votes for Brooke**

Brooke-Silver, Micheal, Kinta

Micheal-Harper and Shaggy

Shaggy-Brooke


End file.
